


moonlight

by takakoyaki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Howon have been married for a few months now, but that doesn’t mean they’ve fallen into a routine. In fact, Howon thinks it might be the opposite. Non-famous/newlyweds AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Woohyun opens up idea to handcuff/tie up Howon to bed, Howon agrees and Woohyun has nice long time teasing him.

Woohyun and Howon have been married for a few months now, but that doesn’t mean they’ve fallen into a routine. In fact, Howon thinks it might be the opposite.

He’s always preferred it when Woohyun calls the shots. That way, he doesn’t have to think or worry about anything besides giving Woohyun what he wants, when he wants it. But he doesn’t know how to tell Woohyun that he’d like to try being controlled even more, in ways he’s never even thought of before they were together.

Luckily for him, Woohyun figures it out anyway.

 

\--

 

Howon sits up against the headboard, strangely hyperaware of everything, even his own breathing.

He’s already completely undressed, exposed, his right wrist handcuffed to the bedpost. Some scented candles they received as part of their wedding present are currently serving as romantic mood lighting, but even without the warm glow they cast on Woohyun’s skin Howon would still think he was the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on.

The handcuffs are merely replicas, and since it’s their first time using them Woohyun and Howon both agreed to start with only one pair. Howon’s never been actually handcuffed before but even the fakes feel pretty realistic, solid and cold against his skin. There are spare keys in the nightstand, and another set dangles from a thin chain around Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun settles down over him, straddling his lap, a position that’s familiar and provocative all at once. He brings Howon’s left hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle above his plain gold wedding band before peering up at him with soft eyes.

“You’re sure about this?” he asks for the thousandth time. He’s mostly in his clothes still, and Howon would think it was unfair if Woohyun didn’t look every bit as sexy in a half-unbuttoned dress shirt as he did naked.

“Yeah.” Howon swallows, harder than he intended. “I’ll use the safeword if I need to. I trust you, Woohyun-ah.”

“Use it if you feel even a little off,” Woohyun insists, then leans forward to kiss Howon on the lips this time. “I love you, Howon.”

“I love you, too.” Howon revels in the brief tenderness shared between them before Woohyun sits back up, sucking in a deep breath. Even though Woohyun’s expression hardens into a cocky, self-assured grin, Howon can still see the same look in his eyes, the softness and the love in them.

“Tell me what you want. You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want anything from me tonight,” Woohyun teases him to start. He adjusts his legs so that he’s straddling one of Howon’s thighs instead, his hand resting lightly on Howon’s hips (and not anywhere near his dick).

“I…” Howon ears and cheeks flush red-hot, already flustered by the weight of Woohyun’s clothed dick pressing on top of him. He’s not hard, not yet, but when Howon hops his thigh up a little he can feel Woohyun start to get interested. “I want you to… take more of your clothes off. Please,” he remembers to add.

“That’s all?” Woohyun smiles and starts to unbutton the lower half of his shirt with his free hand, agonizingly slow, rolling back his head and grinding lightly against Howon’s thigh as he does.

“For… for now, yeah.” Howon nods uselessly. He drinks in everything, every detail, the way the candlelight glistens on the gorgeous column of Woohyun’s throat, the tantalizing glimpses of chest and abs as his shirt falls open, the increasing hardness of Woohyun’s cock in his pants as he rubs steadily against Howon’s thigh.

“Woohyunnie,” he gasps involuntarily, his right arm flexing and straining against the handcuffs, his left seeking any point of contact between him and Woohyun. Woohyun takes his free hand and leans down to suck his fingers, teasing him even more, then pins it back down to the bed just as Howon starts to moan softly.

“No touching just yet.” Woohyun smiles again, more of a smirk by now as he opens the nightstand drawer and takes out the lube. “Just relax, baby.”

His unbuttoned shirt gets tossed to the side, then Woohyun lifts himself off Howon’s thigh momentarily to shuffle out of his pants. At first Howon groans at the temporary loss of contact, but Woohyun sends him a smoldering look as he settles back in, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear. It feels like enough to make Howon come right then and there.  

Now that Howon is at his mercy, Woohyun makes him wait on purpose. His boxer-briefs edge down lower but not low enough, his erection already stretching the sleek black fabric tight enough to burst. Even though he knows Woohyun won’t let him touch, not yet, Howon wants to see it, doesn’t want to just imagine the curve and shape of it anymore.

“Do you want to see it?” Woohyun prompts, and Howon thinks he’s going to actually lose his mind any second now.

“Please, let me see it,” he breathes, his voice raw with desire. Woohyun licks his lips and finally pulls his underwear down to his thighs, pausing to exhale softly before completely sliding them off and tossing them aside. Howon will never, ever get over Woohyun’s cock, how hot it looks when he’s fully aroused and flushed with blood, and maybe it’s because he knows he can’t touch it yet but the mere sight of it makes Howon’s mouth water. Even the veins running along his shaft seem to stand out more than usual as Woohyun slicks himself up with lube before settling himself over Howon’s thighs once more.

“I love your thighs, Howonnie.” Woohyun’s voice is practically a purr. His gaze flickers to Howon’s neglected, throbbing erection, though only momentarily. “How do you want me to use them?”

“However you want.” Howon means it desperately, helpless to admit anything but the truth. By now he’s definitely flushed all the way down to his neck and chest, but it feels even hotter when Woohyun starts to thrust, slow and steady against the inside of Howon’s thighs. He uses Howon like a pillow, pleasuring himself against the firm skin and muscle, rolling his head back again and moaning shamelessly. Howon moans with him, unable to articulate anything else out loud, not yet, but if he could he would tell Woohyun how much he loves being used by him. How he would be literally anything Woohyun wanted him to be, as long as it made Woohyun feel good. He barely even registers the fact that he’s pulling against his restraints again as he lifts and tenses his thighs against Woohyun in response, trying to give back as much as he possibly can despite his limited mobility.

It’s not long before Woohyun’s breathing grows heavier, dark bangs falling in his face and red, plush lips hanging half-open, and Howon knows he’s close. He jiggles his leg underneath him and that’s all it takes for Woohyun to come apart, a shattered moan dragged from his throat as he spills hot onto Howon’s lap. Howon’s cock, already hard and aching since before, starts to leak precome when he feels Woohyun’s still pulsing against the inside of his thigh as he comes down from his climax. Woohyun looks but doesn’t touch, doesn’t curl around Howon like he normally does, instead stays sitting between Howon’s legs as they both catch their breath. Despite the distance his gaze locks with Howon’s and holds him there, burning quietly with emotions that Howon feels too, but can’t begin to describe.

“What next?” Woohyun asks once he recovers, the familiar confident smile returning to his face as he reaches for the lube again. “You have to ask me, remember?”

He coats his fingers in the lube this time, eyes still trained on Howon as he waits for an answer. Howon looks at them, looks at him, his throat dry and heart beating double time. “I-I want your fingers inside of me, please.”

“Do you? Do you want me to make you come just from my fingers?” Woohyun teases him, and the handcuffs jingle as his body tenses involuntarily, the anticipation alone too much to bear.

“Yes. Yes, please, I want it,” he says, practically begging, but that’s what he wanted--wanted Woohyun to make him beg for it, and it’s almost laughable how easily it actually happened. But Howon’s known for a while how utterly whipped he is. “Please, Woohyunnie.”

“Maybe if you’re extra good, I’ll let you suck me off later,” Woohyun only teases him further, though he seems satisfied with the pathetic tinge of Howon’s voice. He grabs hold of Howon’s thighs and spreads them wide, not minding that they’re still covered in his own drying come. Howon notices him eyeing his cock like before, but he tears his gaze away to focus on teasing Howon’s rim with his index finger instead. “Do you want that? You want to suck it?”

“I do,” Howon replies immediately, his mouth watering again at the thought of it even though he’s already feeling overstimulated just from Woohyun’s teasing. “I… I want it so bad, Woohyunnie. All the time, that’s what I want.”

He’s never admitted it before, not like this, not even the week they spent in their honeymoon suite working each other over in every way imaginable. And even Woohyun’s practiced confident expression falters at that, though he recovers quickly enough to avoid breaking the act altogether.

“There’s a chance I’ll let you. But not yet,” he says smoothly. He pushes a finger into Howon’s entrance, then another, working him open as quickly as he knows Howon can take it. Howon groans and pulls at his restraints again, his back arching and free hand fisting the sheets as Woohyun scissors him until he’s nice and loose. By the time Woohyun starts feeling around for his prostate he’s reduced to whimpering, his wrist raw and arm starting to go numb from how much he’s struggling, but it’s not a bad feeling. No, Howon decides, he likes feeling wrecked, especially when Woohyun quickly finds his prostate and starts pressing down on it immediately. It takes only a few moments of Woohyun teasing and rubbing the pads of his fingers against it for him to finally come, white-hot and hard enough that he sees stars even though Woohyun didn’t even touch his dick once.

“Let me help you with that,” Woohyun murmurs, leaning down and licking up the warm, sticky come off of Howon’s abs, even though Howon didn’t ask him to. He feels even more hypersensitive than usual, the warmth of Woohyun’s tongue making his hips jump and his cock twitch even though he just came. He thinks Woohyun’s self-control is at its limit too, though, and when their eyes meet again he can tell he’s right. “You aren’t going to ask me to kiss you?”

Howon can’t help but blush again as he smiles softly at him, his free hand reaching out and curling around the back of Woohyun’s neck. “Kiss me, please. And then undo these handcuffs so I can hold you.”

Woohyun’s face is flushed bright red too as he leans forward and kisses Howon on the lips, open mouthed and soft. Their tongues melt against each other, and Howon feels sparks race down his spine when he tastes himself still in Woohyun’s mouth.

Eventually they pull apart, and Woohyun’s hands are shaking when he lifts the chain from around his neck and unlocks the handcuffs. Once it’s freed he immediately takes Howon’s hand in both of his, his brows furrowing as he examines the red marks left on Howon’s wrist. “Did it hurt too much?”

Howon shakes his head, reaching up to brush against Woohyun’s cheek with his free hand and stroking it reassuringly. “I barely noticed. I’m okay, I promise.”

“Let me take care of you anyway.” Woohyun pulls out a tube of hand cream from the nightstand drawer on his side and squeezes a liberal amount onto Howon’s wrist, rubbing it in gently where the skin is red and irritated. Howon knows it’s the expensive stuff, but he doesn’t protest anymore, content to watch Woohyun massage his wrist until he’s satisfied. He’ll surprise him with a larger bottle of it later, maybe, because he thinks that would make Woohyun smile.

“I love you.” The words escape Howon’s lips before he realizes it, and Woohyun stares at him, his eyes wide and glossy. “You didn’t hurt me. You always take care of me, Woohyun-ah.”

“I… I know I didn’t. I love you too.” Woohyun exhales in a soft sigh, but he’s finally smiling again as he shifts closer to Howon.

“Hold me,” he whispers, and Howon doesn’t hesitate to pull the sheets and blankets over them, embracing Woohyun tightly before covering him with kisses and affectionate touches. Under the covers, Howon crawls down between Woohyun’s legs, trailing a line of kisses down his stomach as he goes. He kisses Woohyun’s dick too, pressing his lips reverently all along the head and the shaft. His tongue paints a wet, thick stripe from the base to the tip before he takes Woohyun in his mouth and sucks him off exactly like he’d wanted to.

“H-Howon. Howon-ah...” Woohyun calls his name, over and over, his voice breaking as another orgasm shakes out of him. It’s weaker than the first, but he stays sensitive for longer afterwards. Howon takes advantage of it by licking and sucking him well after he’s swallowed down the last drop of his come, savoring every husky gasp and moan it wrenches from Woohyun’s throat.

When he crawls back up their lips meet again naturally, arms wrapped around each other, exploring each other’s mouths as thoroughly as if it were the first time all over again. Eventually Woohyun gets the lube back out, and Howon opens him up too. They make love like that, slow and languid as their kisses, holding each other close the entire time. After that, plus a break to rest and rehydrate, Woohyun pins Howon to the mattress and rides him until he comes again, and then Howon flips him over and returns the favor. At some indeterminate point in the night they drift off to sleep together, exhausted and satisfied beyond words.

The last thing Howon remembers thinking before falling asleep is that he’s fairly certain life doesn’t get any better than this.

 

\--

 

“So how’s married life treating you?” Dongwoo asks Howon over coffee the next day, all smiles and eyebrow wiggles. “Not bored yet, are you?”

Howon nearly chokes on his coffee trying not to laugh. His wrist is still faintly red from last night, but luckily he had the wherewithal to cover it with a long sleeved sweater when he got dressed (no thanks to Woohyun standing behind him and kissing his neck the whole time he was trying to choose an outfit).

“No,” he confirms emphatically, once he finally swallows his coffee. “Definitely not bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack to writing this trash: Moonlight (Infinite) and A.D.T.O.Y (2pm) on repeat


End file.
